The Rebels
by Forbidden Angelus
Summary: AU-The world is ruled by an evil dictator... Hanamichi is a member of a Rebel group but gets caught during an action... his cellmate is Rukawa Kaede, a well-known traitor of the Rebellion... but has he really betrayed the Rebels? WARNING [YAOI*Male/Male r
1. The traitor

C ****

C.1

"Get in!!"

"Don't push me!!"

"Shut up, you piece of shit!!"

With that the guard shoved the boy inside the cell and locked the door. 

"No one can treat the Tensai like this!!! I'll remember you!!"

But the guard who had locked him had already disappeared, leaving the poor boy alone in the darkness.

"Okay… Now I have to think of a way to get out of here…" he looked around himself for a second "No windows. Mmmh… That will be pretty hard. What should I do now?"  
"Shut up."  
"AAAGGGGHHH!!!"

"I said shut up, you're disturbing my sleep."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the red-headed boy screamed at the darkness in the cell, he couldn't see anybody.

"Why are you yelling like that?" the same, calm voice answered.

"Where are you??" Hanamichi asked in a lower tone. 

Then he heard a clinging of chains. 

__

There!!!

He grabbed the chain that was on the floor and pulled with all his might. He heard a surprised yelp and a 'THUD', as if a head had hit the pavement.

"Ite! Why did you do that?!" the voice exclaimed.

Now Hanamchi could see a pair of legs. The owner of that legs was probably sleeping in a sitting position, leaning on the wall. But when Hanamichi had pulled the chain, he'd slid on the floor and hit his head.

"Who are you?" the red-head asked to the tall, black-haired, fox-eyed boy in front of him.

"You are the new guy, here."  
"I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi, but you can call me Tensai!!"  
"Do'aho."

"WHAAT??!"  
"…"  
"Hey!!! I'm talking to you!! You stupid kitsune!!"

"Well, I'm not."

The raven-haired boy turned on his side and tried to go back to sleep. Doing so he allowed Hanamichi to see his back: his hands were handcuffed with the chain that Hanamichi had pulled a moment ago. That seemed to draw Hanamichi's interest.

"Why are your hands tied like that?"  
No answer. Only a soft snoring.

Hanamichi frowned.

__

Wow! He fell asleep in less than ten seconds!

"Hey, you kistune." he shook him by the shoulder.

"Don't disturb my sleep!" the other growled.

POW.

A moment later Hanamichi was screaming and jumping on his right leg like a madman, while with his hands he held on his left shin, previously kicked by the kitsune. (his hands are tied, but his legs aren't!!! ^_^)

"AAGGGHH!!! You stupid kitsune!!! ARGH! Damn you!!"

"Mph. Shut up, do'aho."

"Teme kitsune!!"  
"What part of 'shut up' don't you understand? The 'shut' or the 'up'?" the raven-haired boy growled.

"Listen you…!!"  
"No! Listen _you_!!" the boy got up and looked Hanamichi in the eyes. He was a little shorter than the red-haired boy. Sakuragi noticed a few bruises and cut that were beginning to heal on his face. "Before you arrived I was calm and I could sleep all the time!! Now you, a loud, stupid, arrogant do'aho, _are_ disturbing my sleep!!! So shut that great mouth of yours or I'll take care of that myself!!"  
"How? Your hands are tied on your back! Are you intending to kick me?"

"Probably."

"I'm prepared now… C'mon, kick me!!"

The kitsune eyed him suspiciously, then 'hmphed' and kicked him. But his foot hit nothing but air. Sakuragi had dodged the blow and was now countering. 

The boy didn't know what happened. He only found himself lying face downwards on the floor with Sakuragi's heavier weight knocking the wind out of him. He tried to kick him off but his legs were blocked by Hanamichi's longer ones.

"Now, would _you_ listen to me?" the red-head voice was a whisper behind his ear "What's your name?"  
"Rukawa Kaede."  
"Good, Rukawa. Now I want to get out of this cell because I have to go back to my friends. Do you understand?"  
"Yes."  
"Very good. Now I'll let you free and you promise me to stop this fights for each other's sake. You'll promise that you'll help me to get out of here, then you can go back to your sleep if you want to do so. Okay?"  
"Okay."

"Excellent. Now…" 

He got up and offered a hand to Rukawa, then he remembered that his hands were tied on his back.

"I can do it myself." the kitsune said. His arms had fallen asleep because of Hanamichi's weight. He leaned on the wall.

"Why are you here?" he asked the red-head.

"Well… It's a long story…"

"I'm not going anywhere…"  
"Uhm… okay…"

Rukawa closed his eyes, but he didn't fall asleep.

"There are this rebels, you know…"  
"You're part of the rebels?"  
"Yes. Well, I was in a mission with the Gori, Mits-"  
"You're lead by a gorilla?!"  
"Yes! I hate him! The great captain Akagi they call him, but he's nothing but a Gori!!"  
"Takenori Akagi?! You were in his team?!"  
"Of course!!"  
"I didn't know Akagi would have ever admitted a such do'aho in his team…"   
"Who are you calling do'aho??!!"  
"You."  
"TEME KITS-" then he stopped abruptly "How do you know all this things about the Rebellion?"  
"Doesn't my name recall you of something?"  
"Of course!! Rukawa!! The traitor who sold his teammates!!!" Sakuragi snarled angrily "They escaped from that jail at the very last moment!! They were about to be hanged!! It's all your fault!!"  
He jumped forward and started to strangle Rukawa. However he stopped when he became aware that the kitsune wasn't trying to set himself free.

"Why aren't you fighting back, baka kitsune?"  
"I don't want to."  
"What do you mean?"  
"…"

With a grunt Sakuragi let go of Rukawa's neck and got some steps back. He sat down.

"Go on." Rukawa said.

"So, our mission was conquering a military base, full of weapons and stuff that could be useful. But something went wrong, I don't know… We just found a whole army, there, waiting for us… I can only remember fire, shouts and screams. I assume they all went back, for I'm the only one here."  
"Someone could be de-"  
"Don't say those words!!" Hanamichi exclaimed "They are all alive, PERIOD!!"  
"As you say."

Silence.

"Why are your hands tied like that?" Sakuragi asked for the second time, only now he was getting an answer.

"Because tied like this I can't fight back."

"Fight back?"  
"You saw my face. Figure out yourself." with that he turned to sleep "And now shut the_ hell_ up!!"

__

Fight back?

Hanamichi repeated the question in a loud tone, but no one answered him.


	2. The truth

C ****

C.2

"Hey, piece of shit!!"

He woke from his sleep.

"Here is your meal, boys!!"  
Two bowls, one with water and the other with something that Hanamichi could hardly describe as food, were shoved in front of him.

__

And Rukawa?

He spoke aloud his thoughts.

"Where do you think you are?! We're in some sort of hotel!! This is a prison and you will soon be dead!! You two eat from the same bowl, you piece of shit!!"  
"My name is Sakuragi, anyway."  
"Yeah, piece of shit!!"  
The guard walked away and Hanamichi just shrugged.

"Hey, baka kitsune… there's meal!!"

The boy didn't move at all. He was about to shook him when he stopped.

__

Why should I wake him? To have my shin kicked for the second time?? And why I'm helping him? He betrayed us… I should leave him to a slow and painful death… But then those words when I asked him why he wasn't fighting back… 'I don't want to.' _And that strange look in his eyes… was it defeat?_

Unconsciously his eyes went to the other's boy neck where the bruise he made was starting to assume a shade of violet. 

__

His skin is so pale, almost milk-like… he noticed _How long has he been here, away from the sunlight?_

"Why are you watching me?"  
"Urgh!! Ehm… I… err…" Hanamichi became as read as his hair and he didn't know why.

"Do'aho." Rukawa was about to doze off.

"Wait!!" Hanamichi yelled "They gave me some… _food_…"  
"Good, eat what you want and leave the rest to me." with that he went back to sleep.

__

But does he do something else other than sleeping? he wondered by himself.

He shook his head and started eating the food with his hands.

__

Not as bad as I thought…

He licked his lips and drank a bit of water from the other bowl.

He was about to start eating again, when it hit him.

__

How the hell is Rukawa going to eat his food with his hands tied like that?!  
"Hey, kitsune! How are you going to eat?"  
"What a stupid question… With my mouth of course!"  
Sakuragi stayed silent for a second.

"I'll call the guard and I'll tell him to take of your handcu-"  
"No!" Rukawa exclaimed.

"Why not?"  
"No. Don't call him!"  
Sakuragi turned in the direction where he supposed the guard should have been.

"Hey!! Guard!!! Guard!! Take this guy's handcuffs off!! He can't eat!! Hey, guard!! Did you he-oooofff!!"  
Rukawa landed on Sakuragi and knocked the wind out of him. 

"Shut up!"

"Hey!! Why did you that? I was trying to help you!!"

"I said shut up!!"

"Stupid kitsune!!"  
"Let's hope he didn't hear what you said." Rukawa whispered more to himself than to Hanamichi.

"Take his handcuffs off, ne?" the guard repeated, entering their vision.

"Oh, no…"

"Yes." Sakuragi, who was still under Rukawa, replied.

"Were you two fucking?" the guard asked.

Hanamichi became red.

"Of course not!!"  
Rukawa rolled on the floor, got on his feet and went hiding in the shadow.

"Where are you going?" the guard grinned evilly "How am I going to take your handcuffs off if you're hiding?"  
The guard took out from his pocket a key-ring with eight keys on it and turned toward the dark hallway.

"Hey! Rick, Koji!! Come here!!" he shouted.

A few seconds later two other men were in front of the cell.

"This piece of shit wants us to take off his friend's handcuffs…" he told them.

"Of course we'll do that!" Koji smirked "Open the door, Jack."

Jack did as Koji had told him. 

Hanamichi felt the impulse to jump at their necks and run away from that prison, but he told himself that it was too early.

"Rick, take care of the piece of shit." Jack said.

Hanamichi frowned and tried to fight back in vain when the enormous man tied to the wall.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you…" the man whispered in his hear "Just stay here and enjoy the show."

Rick got back and reached his friends.

"C'mon, lil' boy… come here…" Jack said, pulling the chain. After a few seconds Rukawa came out the shadow, he was trying to run away, but his actions caused only his wrist to bled.

"Leave me alone!!" he cried out.

The three guards laughed.

A wild rage exploded in Hanamichi's body.

"Leave him alone!!! He is defenseless!!" he yelled.

"What? Now you want us to stop? It's too late, piece of shit!" 

Laughter.

"You're vile!! He can't fight back, tied like this!!"

__

Fight back? So this is what Rukawa meant…

But the men didn't seem to hear him. They just pinned Rukawa to the wall and started to took his pants off.

When Sakuragi realized what they were going to do he just was too horrified. He wanted to do something, but he was tied to the wall; he wanted not to look, but he just couldn't close his eyes.

"My… God…" he could only said.

They raped him and beat him. 

When they finished, they left him on the ground, covered with blood and semen.

"Did you enjoy the show, piece of shit?" Jack asked Hanamichi, but he was speechless. He felt someone freeing him and pulling him towards.

"Bye, bye…"

Koji closed the door behind him with a CLANG that woke Hanamichi from his frozen state.

He rushed to Rukawa's side, supporting him.

"Are… Are you okay, there?"

"Trying to help, right?" the kitsune replied.

"I… I didn't kwon… I'm sorry…"  
"Never mind, they were going to do it anyway…"

Hanamichi sighed. So that's what they did to him.

"Rukawa…"

The kitsune-eyed boy turned towards him, his face was smeared with blood and he had a black eye.

"Yes?"  
"Why are you here?"

The other boy looked at him with a curious expression.

"I mean… If you really betrayed us, why are you here? You should be in a big room, with girls and money… then why are you down here?"

"But, don't you understand?"

Hanamichi shook his head.

"I didn't betray anyone… I got caught and they tried to make me say something, but I didn't… They got bored of me and gave the order to kill me. Meanwhile a spy entered the Rebellion and told them that I was a traitor. I should be dead by now… Well I _am_ officially dead, but this guards keep me here just for fun…"  
Hanamichi froze in shock.

"So… So you are innocent…"

"As much as it matters now, yes I am."

"Kuso." the red-head cursed through his clenched teeth "C'mon… I'll wash your wounds…"

He ripped a sleeve from his shirt and dipped the piece of cloth in the bowl of water. He began to wash the other's boy wounds.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise."

****

Comments: hmmm… this is very, very, very dark… I'm sorry but I was really depressed when I wrote this… I think the whole story will become a tragedy (Romeo&Juliet-like I think…) Well… You can find my other stories at this URL: [http://home.dencity.com/forbidden_heaven][1] (sign my GUEST BOOK!!!), my e-mail is forrbidden_angelus@yahoo.com …. please R&R!!!

   [1]: http://home.dencity.com/forbidden_heaven



	3. The escape

C ****

C.3

When Hanamichi woke up he felt a weight on his left shoulder. He turned his head and looked at Rukawa. Well, actually, all he could see was a mess of raven hair, which he supposed was Rukawa's.

As usual he was sleeping.

He tried to get away from the boy but it seemed impossible without waking him, and he didn't want to wake him up.

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps coming from the hallway and the three guards appeared in front of the cell.

"We're here to take his handcuffs off, piece of shit!!" Jack said, grinning evilly.

"You can't!!" the memory of the past 'operation' was still impressed in his memory and he didn't want Rukawa to suffer like that. Well, he didn't want _anyone _to suffer like that.

Unfortunately there was nothing he could do, was it?

"Just look, piece of shit!!" Jack opened the door. The other two hadn't started to speak, yet.

"Hey, bitch… Wake up…" he shook Rukawa.

"Don't bother my sleep!!" 

Jack cried out, clenching his shin.

"Son of a bitch!!" he managed to say between clenched teeth.

A chance had been offered to him and Hanamichi didn't throw it away.

He grabbed Rukawa's chain from the floor and put it around Jack's neck, strangling him. As he planned the other two, responding to the instinct, shot at him, but only hit Jack. Quickly he grabbed Jack's gun and shot them, killing them.

__

Oh, shit!! I've done it!!

"C'mon, Rukawa!! We're outta here!!" he opened the kitsune's handcuffs and dragged him by an arm.

"I can walk by myself." he said, icily.

"Okay, okay…" he let go of him and the raven-haired boy took the guns from the other guards and the keys.

"Just in case…" he answered the unspoken question of the red-head.

Hanamichi nodded and started to run along the hallway, trying to remember the path he'd walked on, when he arrived there.

"This way!!" he shouted to the kitsune.

"There they are!!" voices behind them shouted.

"They're getting closer!!" Hanamichi told more to him himself than to Rukawa.

The latter turned around for a second and shot. After a moment someone screamed.

"Hey!! You're a great shooter!!"

"I was the best, in the Shohoku team…"  
"Really, I've always thought the best was Micchy…"  
"Who?"  
"I mean Mitsui…"  
"Has he come back??"  
"Yes, after a little fight."  
"Well, I remember he was a good sniper…"  
"And you?"  
"Hand to hand combat…" he said "I did that…"

"Shoot 'em!!" a voice yelled behind them.

"Get down!" Hanamichi pushed Rukawa on the floor behind a desk and covered the kitsune's body with his.

Hanamichi pointed a door in front of them.

"You go first, I'll cover you." 

Rukawa nodded.

"Now!!"

The kitsune started to run like hell while Sakuragi was shooting at the guards. With the corner of his eye he could see that Rukawa had reached the door so he got down and prepared to dash.

Rukawa nodded and he started to shoot, while the other reached his side.

He grabbed Rukawa's wrist and ran to the left, dragging the boy along with him.

"Slow down!! I'm out practice!!"

"Oh, sorry…" he slowed down.

"And what's your discipline?"

"What?"

"Your discipline."  
"Oh, yes… I can do everything!! I'm Tensai after all!!"

Rukawa was beginning to wonder why the Shohoku team and captain Akagi would want such an idiot.

"Do'aho."  
"Temee, kitsune!!! I saved your life and that's how you thank me??!! Baka kitsune!!"  
"My life hasn't been saved, yet…" the boy replied.

"This way, kitsune!! We'll be out of here!!"

Sakuragi ran towards the exit, shooting at first sight to the guards, dragging with him the poor Rukawa who was putting all efforts into following Hanamichi.

The red-head opened the door and he got out in the sunlight.

"Ah!!" 

He turned to see the kistune laying on the ground with his hands on his face.

"What happened? Did they hit you?"

"No… The sunlight… My eyes hurt."  
_He has been so much time in the shadow his eyes aren't used to it… And his skin is so pale… He'd need some protection cream…_

He took Rukawa in his arms and ran towards one of the car that was parked near.

"What are you doing?? Put me down!!" 

"Calm down… here."

He plopped Rukawa on the passenger seat, while the latter was still covering his eyes.

"Take this…" Sakuragi handed him a pair of sunglasses he'd found in the car. 

Behind them the guards started to get out the building, shooting to them.

"Hold on something!!" Sakuragi warned "I can't drive!!"  
"You can't _what_??!"  
"I can't drive, but I know the basics!! Why?? Can you drive, baka kitsune!!"   
"Of course not, do'aho!! I was captured when I was too young!!!"

"Then shut the hell up!!"

"They're following us!!" Rukawa shouted.

"I know!! And stop shouting!! We're not in some stupid movie!!" Sakuragi shouted back.

"If you shout at me, I'll shout back at you!!" the kitsune yelled.

"Why you…" Hanamichi drew a deep breath and said in a lower tone "Let's just stop this."  
Rukawa nodded and started to look in every spot on the car.

"What are you looking for? Did you lost something?"

"A gun."  
**THUD**

"Ouch!"  
"I told you I can't drive!" Sakuragi exclaimed.

Rukawa sat back straight in his passenger seat, rubbing his head.

"I found this…" he said, holding a kalashnikov in a hand "And these…" he continued, holding the ammo in his other hand.

"The, what are you waiting for??!!"  
"For you to, go back on the road." he said simply.

"Waah!!"

Sakuragi drove back to the road.

Rukawa undid his belt and turned towards the other jeeps.

He shot and he hit the one of the jeep's wheels, sending it off-road.

"I just shot one in the wheels…" Rukawa said.

"Good job!!"  
"Shouldn't their wheels be bullet-proof?"  
"I don't know… Maybe their financiers are a little cheap…" 

"Do'aho."  
"Baka kitsune." 

The guards shot them back and that brought Hanamichi and Rukawa back to their duties…

After a while all the chasers had been sent off-road.

"I can't believe we made it!!" Hanamichi exclaimed excited.

"I can't believe we're still alive after your driving."  
"Temee, kitsune!!!"  
"Do'aho."  
"Listen you-"  
"You're wounded."  
"What?!"

"Stay on the road!!"

The jeep went back to the road.

"I said you're wounded."  
"WHAT?!" Hanamichi slammed on the brakes and Rukawa was sent forward, on the hood of the jeep (that's one of those desert jeeps, without the windshield! ^_^) then on the ground.

"Ite!!"   
"Where? Where is the wound? I can't feel anything!! Am I going to die??!"  
"Ouch… I just saw the blood… Don't know if you're really wounded…"

Sakuragi spotted the blood on his shoulder and felt relieved when he did see blood but not the wound.

"I'm alright. Must be someone else's-" the words died in his troath as he looked at Rukawa.

The kitsune-eyed boy just looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"What's this?"  
"K-Kitsune… Behind you…"

****

GROOOWL

Rukawa paled and turned, _slowly_, around.

What he saw made him pale even more.

A giant bear was in front of him, it growled.

"Kuso."  
"Kami sama!!" Sakuragi whispered.

Rukawa didn't waste time: he pulled two combat knives out of nowhere. With one of them he stabbed the bear's 'foot' and, with an amazing jump, he reached for the throat of the animal, slicing it.

"That was close." he said, when the beast fell to the ground with an almost human expression of surprise.

"Hey, where did you find those?!!" Hanamichi exclaimed, trying to conceal his amazement.

Rule #1: Never piss Rukawa off.

"In the jeep… when I was looking for a gun…"

"Oh, yeah… hehe…"

"Mpfh."

"C'mon… we gotta go to the base…"

"As you wish." 

Rukawa got on the jeep.

"And try to stay on the road, do'aho."  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DO'AHO???!!!"  
"You."

"BAKA KITSUNE!!"

"Stay on road."

"TEMEE!!"

"I said 'stay on the road'."

And so on…


	4. Back home

C ****

C.4

"A car is approaching." the talkie buzzed.

Mitsui frowned.

"Tell me more."

"A jeep. Two guys: a red-head and a boy with black hair and sunglasses."

Mitsui's eyes widened.

"It's Sakuragi. Let them pass."

"Rogere. Over."

__

I can't believe the brat did it!!

"Got it?" Akagi asked to the people in front of him: Ayako, Miyagi, Kogure, Yohei, Takamiya, Okuso and Noma.

They all nodded.

"We'll rescue Hanamichi!!" the Sakuragi Gundan exclaimed.

"There's no need for it." a voice came from the entrance of the room.

"What do you mean, Mitsui?" Kogure asked.

"The brat did all by himself."

"You mean… he's escaped?!" Haruko exclaimed.

Suddenly noises were heard in the hallways of the base, noises of a well-known voice.

"Sakuragi-kun!!" Haruko exclaimed, running towards him.

Hanamichi blushed "Ah! Ah! Haruko-chan!!" 

"I'm so happy you're alright!!" 

"Hey, Sakuragi… we were talking about your rescue plan…" Miyagi exclaimed.

"Hanamichi!!" Yohei said "We were thinking the worst…"

"AH! AH! AH! The Tensai can do everything, even escape from a prison full of guards!! AH! AH! AH!"

"Do'aho."

"??!?!!"

All of them turned towards the voice and went wide-eyed.

"Temee kitsune!!"  
"Ru…Rukawa??!!" Mitsui exclaimed "What are you doing here??!!"  
"He was my cell mate!!" Sakuragi explained.

"He is a traitor! He shouldn't be here!!" Miyagi exclaimed.

"Kick him out!!"

"Kill him!!"

"STOP IT!!!" Sakuragi yelled at the top of his lungs (you wouldn't want to hear that, trust me!!)

When they were all silent he spoke:

"He is Rukawa Kaede, for the ones who don't know him and he is NOT a traitor." he looked around him, then continued "They made us believe that he is a traitor, actually he's the most devoted member of the Rebellion. After so much time of tortures he still hasn't said a word about us! They made us believe a thing that isn't real!! I trust him!! Even if he's a silent, annoying, stupid kitsune. And you should trust him, too!"

Rukawa blinked at Hanamichi's words. He had never thought the do'aho would have come in his defence.

"Do'aho…"

"Shut up, kitsune!! So?"

Haruko took a step forward and bowed in front of Rukawa. "I'm Akagi Haruko, nice to meet you, Rukawa-san."

"I'm Ayako…"  
"Kogure Kiminobu."

"Akagi Takenori."  
"Miyagi Ryota."

"Mitsui Hisashi."

"And we are the Sakuragi Gundan: Yohei, Takamiya, Okuso and Noma."

Sakuragi nodded. 

"Good. Now we'll have to settle him in a dorm!"

"I'm sorry but there aren't no dorms left." Kogure said, politely.

"Then… He'll sleep in my room!!" Sakuragi exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!! He isn't noisy, anyway!!"

"Don't talk like I'm not in the room."  
"Okay, kitsune!! This way!!" Sakuragi grabbed his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

"Let me go!!"

****

DONK!

"Ite! What was that for? Kitsune!!"  
"Do'aho."

Ayako couldn't help but smile as the sound of the two fighting died in the distance.

"What do we do now?" Mitsui asked.

"We should give him a chance…" Ayako said "Maybe Sakuragi is right."  
"Yeah, but keep an eye on him…"

"Yes, sir."  
"I'll go talking to the other teams." Akagi said, before living.

"It's late, you should go to bed." Yohei told Haruko.

"Aha…"

"TADAAA!! This is my room!!" Sakuragi exclaimed, entering the room.

Actually it was a mess. Papers, comics and other things on the dirty floor, clothes everywhere, the two beds literally covered with stuff and trash.

"The jail was better than this."

"Are you implying that my room isn't livable?!"  
"I'm not implying."  
"Good."  
"I'm saying it."

"WHAT??!"

"How am I supposed to sleep on that bed?"  
"Just clean it!"

"I'm the guest here, you do it."  
"I don't do anything for a fox like you!"

"Strange… I thought that you just saved my life and defend me in front of them…"  
Sakuragi just glared at him but the raven-haired boy didn't seem to notice. He just went towards the bed, laid on it (well he laid on the stuff that was on the bed… same thing, right?) and… fell asleep!!

Sakuragi blinked and his jaw dropped. 

__

I can't believe it!! How in the does he manage to sleep everywhere?? 

"Rukawa came back?!" Uozumi exclaimed.

"And you let him…" Maki added.

"Yeah… It seems that the whole traitor thing was made up…" Akagi said.

He and the two other captains were alone in the Conference Room.

"What do you mean?" Maki asked, frowing.

"Well… Rukawa didn't betray anyone, they just made us believe that…"

"For what purpose?"

"That I don't know." Akagi said, sighing.

"But I do." Maki simply stated.

"You do?"

"Yes. Do you remember that American guy, Jack McHeggins? The one who gave us all the weapons and such things…"

"Yes."

"Well, it seems he's Rukawa's father…"

Akagi cursed.

"So… If the son would accused of betrayal…"

"The father shouldn't be trusted, too…"

"Right. So we quitted with him."  
"Shit."

"What has changed during my absence?"

Rukawa's question caught Sakuragi by surprise. He didn't expect the input for a conversation from the silent kitsune-boy.

"Well… As you know Micchy came back…"

"I mean about other teams…"

"Oh, well… Kainan has a newcomer… Kiyota Nobunaga, the wild monkey… He's an egocentric, loud-mouthed, little bastard!!"

"Pretty much like you."  
"KITSUNE!!"

"Umpfh… Go on."

"And then in Ryonan… that Sendoh…"

"Sendoh is a hentai!!!"

"So he made the moves on you, too?"

"Yes." Rukawa snorted "Why?"

"He's hit on me, Mitchy, the wild monkey, hell!! Even Kogure!!"

"They all kicked him in the ass, I hope."

"Don't know 'bout the others, but I did!" Hanamichi laughed. Even Rukawa smiled.

"Hey! Wasn't that a smile?!" Sakuragi exclaimed.

"No."

"Why are you hiding it? There's no shame in smiling!!"

"I said I didn't smile!!"

"You did!"

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did NOT."

"Hey!! You two!! Stop that!!" Mitsui yelled from the other room "We're trying to sleep here!!"

"We?" Sakuragi asked, innocently.

"Er… Well… I mean…"

"Don't worry!! Hanamichi reassured him "The whole base know that you and Megane-kun are together!!"

"AGH!! WHAT??!" came Mitsui's voice.

Sakuragi laughed heartily and Rukawa smiled for the second time.

"Hey!! You did smile a moment ago!!"

Rukawa shook his head.

"I said you did!!" Sakuragi yelled, launching himself at Rukawa and knocking them both on the floor.

"How dare you to contradict the Tensai?!"

"I don't see any Tensai, 'round here."  
"Grrrr… KITSUNE!!!"

There was some struggling and kicking and punching but they ended in the same position they'd started: Hanamichi sitting on Rukawa's stomach, pinning his wrist to the floor.

"And now?" Rukawa asked, panting a bit.

"And now… Smile."

"What?"  
"Smile."

"Sakuragi got his face closer to Rukawa's, their noses almost touching.

"For me. Now."

"Why should I smile for you?"

"I saved your life. Smile."

Rukawa was about to say something when the door burst open.

"What have you SAID??!!" Mitsui exclaimed. He had to get past Kogure who was saying him not to get angry, but in the end he'd managed to get to the red-head's room.

And now he wished he'd have been everywhere in the world but there.

"Erm… sorry guys… Talk to you later…"

He closed the door with a loud bang and ran to his room.

Well, to his and Kogure's room.

"You're heavy. Get off, do'aho."

"No."

Rukawa looked questioningly at him.

"I think…"

"Don't worry. It happens."

Sakuragi smiled "I think I'm going to kiss you…" he sighed "And you? What are you going to do?"

Rukawa brought his hands to caress Hanamichi's back.

"I think I'm going to let you do that…" he closed his eyes.

"Good, then…"


	5. The battle

C ****

C.5

Rukawa could tell that Sakuragi's face was moving towards his, by the hot breath that was caressing his face. He just tightened his grip on the other boy's back.

Then…

"RED ALERT!! RED ALERT!!" 

"Shit!!"

Both the boys bolted up.

__

Not now!! Hanamichi cursed.

"What..?"  
"It's the read alert, kitsune!! Let's go!!"

"I know."

"What the hell is happening here??!!" Akagi exclaimed, entering the room where all the teams were gathered. Hanamichi and Rukawa entered just a moment after him.

"We're under attack!! They're arriving!!!" a boy cried "It's all his fault!!" he screamed, pointing at Rukawa.

"No!!" Hanamichi yelled "He was with me all the time, even if he wanted to he couldn't have the possibility!!" 

"Sakuragi is right." Mitsui said, reaching the red-head's side "He's telling the truth."

"Then how?" Ayako wondered.

"No time for this!!" Akagi exclaimed, regaining his command "Everyone be ready!! This is the last battle!! And we'll win!!"

"YEAH!!!"

"C'mon, kitsune!! This way!!" Hanamichi grabbed his wrist.

"I can walk."

"I don't need you to walk, I need you to run!!"

"Now… Sniper?" Akagi yelled over the screaming voices.

"Ready!!" Mitsui yelled.

"Heavy Artillery?"

"Ready!!" Miyagi cried.

"Commutations?"

"Check!!" Ayako nodded.

"Infirmary?"

"Ready!!" Kogure yelled.

"Good!! Now the storm-troops!!" Akagi turned towards Sakuragi and Rukawa "You two will be in charge for the command of the Blue Squad, I'll be the captain of the Red Squad and Yasuda of the Green Squad, okay??"  
"Yes, sir!!!"

"Good, then… CHARGE!!!"

They got out of the base screaming like mad men, while the ones who had remained inside reached quickly their places.

"Hisashi." Kogure grabbed his hand.

"Yes, Kimi-kun?"

"I love you, Hisashi-kun."

Mitsui smiled and kissed tenderly his lover.

"I know. And I love you, too."

"Be careful."

"You, too."

Rukawa leapt in the air, avoiding his opponent's blow and slashed his troth with the combat knife he held in his left hand, with the other he held a light machine-gun. He could hear screams, explosions and shots around him. 

He didn't care.

He was just flying, like a butterfly.

The men he was killing and the ones who were dying around him were only something he was taking care of just to reach the sky, to fly higher. He felt light. 

Something hot spattered on his cheek and another opponent fell dead.

He wasn't seeing any of them, nor his alleys (was it Kiyota from the Kainan team that had just fallen to the ground?)… He just reacted on impulse.

He felt like shooting?

He'd shoot.

He felt like using his knife in a certain way?

He'd do that.

It was in his blood, it was in his soul.

But you're killing people here, some might say…

Then?

Since the life was, so was the fighting.

Fight to live, to prevent the extinction of a species… And fighting always leads to killing.

Yes, he was killing people right know. But he had to. If not, they would have killed him, of _his _Hana-kun. 

Hanamichi blinked. Rukawa was moving very fast, now carrying the lead, and he'd killed so many soldiers in such a short amount of time.

But…

There was something in his fighting style, in his movements… the were graceful, like he was dancing, deadly graceful.

Death and grace.

The kitsune seemed absorbed by what he was doing, never mistaking a move, always killing at first blow.

He shivered.

What had he gotten himself into?

Mitsui aimed and shot another commander, killing him. He had to kill all the ranks first, just to confuse the troops.

He was about to shoot again when he saw him.

Rukawa.

Ahead of everyone. He was getting nearer and nearer the enemy. He just seemed not to care. He was moving fast, swirling around the opponents, killing here and there, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

__

Hell! Now I understand why he's called the ice King!

"I have a bad feeling…" Uozumi said, while Kogure was treating his bullet wound (nothing serious, though).

"Why are you saying this?" Kogure said.

"It's too easy…" the captain of the Ryonan team said.

"Because Maki is the best!! Ow!!" Kiyota exclaimed.

"Don't move!!" Haruko cried "The wound is serious!!"

"Let me go!! I wanna go fight!!" the raven-haired boy shouted, trying to get free.

"But you'll die out there!!"

"I'll give my life for freedom!!"

"You fool." Uozumi spoke "If you go out now and get yourself killed you'll only waste your life. But if you let your wound and your body recover, you'll fight the next time…"

Kiyota stopped and lowered his head "I just wanted to be useful…"

"You are." Haruko told him, smiling "Now come here…"

"We're winning!!" Maki shouted to no one in particular.

But that was the truth. The enemy was backing even if the Rebels were outnumbered. They'd have won this battle then the war and everything would have turned just fine. Their lives would have become the same as they were before all this mess happened.

No more war, no more pain, no more hate.

__

Something is wrong here… Akagi thought. _They're more than us, why are they loosing? Unless…_

"EVERYONE GET BACK!!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs "IT'S A TRAP!!!" he repeated the same message at the radio "Evacuate the base!!! Everyone get back!! RETREAT!!"

He smiled when he saw all the Rebels starting to go back. He started to run back too, killing as much opponents as he could.

Then… he felt…

A hot pain in his back and fell to the ground.

Instinctively he brought a hand to his back and when he looked at his hand it was soaked with blood. 

__

Shit!!

"Captain!!" he saw Yasuda running towards him, his shirt soaked with his victims' blood "Hold on!!"

"Go back Yasuda, you idiot!!" he growled (even if he's almost dead he can still growl, it's amazing!!)

"No, captain!!" the shorter and younger boy grabbed his arm and helped him to stand up. He half-supported, half-dragged Akagi when his left leg gave out under him and he slumped to the ground.

"C-Captain!!" he cried, holding his broken leg.

"Yasuda!!"

"Captain Akagi!! Yasuda!!" a voice shouted. Sendoh was running towards them, as well as Koshino and Fukuda.

"Go away!!" Akagi roared "I'm as good as dead!!" and with an amazing rush of strength he took his gun and started to shoot blindly at the enemies. He killed some but he got shot several times and fell to the ground, lifeless.

Sendoh, Koshino, Fukuda, Kakuta, who'd just arrived, and even Yasuda with his injured leg charged at the soldiers, just to get the captain's body…

Hanamichi stopped abruptly when he heard Akagi's shout. 

__

A trap??!

But, even if he was very surprised and didn't expect this, he made a move to turn back when he saw that Rukawa was still running.

__

He hasn't heard the captain!!

He tried to call him with the radio but it was off. It was left only an alternative.

Just when he was about to reach the kitsune-eyed boy, the latter came at a sudden alt at the top of the hill.

"Kaede!! We've got to go back!!"

The other boy didn't even move, he just looked down with disbelief written all over his face.

"Kaede!! What's wro--" then Hanamichi looked and his jaw dropped.

In the great plain at the foot of the hill there were soldiers. But not just soldiers. They were millions. They extended as far as his eyes could see. Only a word came in Hanamichi's mind, seeing all this.

__

Endless…

__

Four hours later…

They were now safe, in the new refuge. 

Safe. 

What a relative word. They were safe for now, they were safe from the soldiers, but what would have come next?

They had Sakuragi, Rukawa, Maki and Hanagata as prisoners and only God knows what they were going to do to them.

And Akagi was dead.

Kogure couldn't believe it. But the truth of the events was just shouting it in his face.

All he could see around him were grey faces and sobs form a desperate Haruko.

The great Captain Akagi was dead. Yasuda, Kakuta and Fukuda died in the attempt to get back his body, Koshino was badly wounded and Sendoh was fighting for life.

With Fujima and Uozumi wounded, Maki held captive and Akagi dead he was the only one in command now.

He didn't know if he would have been capable.

A hand squeezed his tight.

He turned and found Mitsui smiling sadly at him, he smiled back.

"That's no use in crying!!" a voice echoed.

"Kiyota you should sleeping!!"

"And you think I would be just sat there and shut up?? It's not the end!! Akagi died, it's true… But Kakuta, Yasuda, Fukuda threw their lives to the wind just to have his body back!! And Sendoh and Koshino nearly died!! Not to mention all the others who died on the battlefield!! We mustn't waste their lives!! They gave them for us!! They gave them hoping that we would have built a better future!!! We've still a war to win and friends to rescue!! Then why are you standing here, pondering about some meaningless things!! Dead is dead! We can't change it and we don't have to forget!! We have to go on and fight for their memories and for the future, when they'll be reminded as heroes!!" (Wow!! Never thought the little brat would have said something like this!!) when he finished his speech he was panting hard and leaning on the wall to steady himself.

"That's right!!" Kogure cut in "We have to set up a plan!! We will rescue our mates and at the same time we'll strike that bastard of a ShinRa (He's the dictator!! Surprise!! Just a little cameo from FFVII, nothing more!!)!!"

There was a moment of silence in the room then they all cried a 'YEAH!!' at the same time. 

__

I hope your lives won't be wasted, friends… Kogure closed his eyes, praying.

****

Comments: Sooooo… Here we are… This chapter is a bit sad. I suppose you can qualify this fic as a Humor/Drama one… pretty weird, ne?? Well Anyway C&C are welcomed, as well as e-mail and messages on my guestbook… Stay tuned!!


	6. The Plan

"Damn

"Damn!!" Sakuragi cursed for the millionth time.

Hanagata and Maki sighed, Rukawa was just sleeping with his head on his shoulder.

"We went out of prison this morning and now here we are again!! Guess we're just very unlucky…"

No one commented.

"We've to get out of here!! Let's think about a plan!!" the redhead exclaimed.

"We can't." Rukawa simply replied.

"Why are you saying so, fox?"  
"We escaped once, they won't let us do that another time."

"Never give up hope, Kaede…"

"Hope leads to illusion." the kitsune said.

"Don't say that!! Hope is the only thing we have, now!!"

"We've our strength, too." Maki added.

"And our intelligence!!" Hanamichi exclaimed.

"That's not your case."

"TEME, KITSUNE!!"

"Shut up, would you?" Hanagata exclaimed.

"Since you've just been here tell us how you escaped." Maki said.

He didn't expect what happened next: Rukawa frowned and a hard expression took over on his face, while Sakuragi became serious.

"I don't think _that_ would help us." the redhead said.

"Just tell us."  
"Kaede… Should I…?" Hanamichi turned to Rukawa as if looking for approval.

Maki and Hanagata frowned.

"No, I'll tell them."  
"Are you sure?"

Maki and Hanagata frowned even more.

"Hanamichi and I were in this cell, I was chained to the wall and some guards came in sometimes to…"

He felt Hanamichi's hand gripping his tight.

"To rape me."

He saw Maki and Hanagata's eyebrows shot up.

"Then I kicked one in the shin and Hanamichi killed them. We escaped with a jeep."

There was an uneasy silence after his confession.

"Sorry for bringing that up." Maki said.

"Not a big deal."

"Anyway this is no use to us." Hanagata said.

"I've already told you that we can't go out of here."

"The guy is right." a voice said, behind them.

They all turned. In front of them there was a guard, a gun hanging from his hip.

"At least you won't be out of here _alive_." he continued "You'll be executed, since you're all important people from the Rebellion. They'll think twice before attack us when you'll be dead."

None of them said a word.

"Oh, don't worry!! You will have all comforts till then!!" the soldier exclaimed, laughing and walking away.

"…"

"Bastard!!"

"Asshole!!"

"Son of a bitch!!"

"See?" Rukawa stated.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to get back to my Kenji-koi!!" Hanagata exclaimed.  
"Same here." Maki said.

"You want to go back to _my_ Kenji?!"

"No, you idiot!! I was talking about Nobu-chan!"

"Oh, that wild mon…er… hyperactive boy!!" Hanagata exclaimed, visibly relieved.

"You dared to insult _my _Nobu-chan?!"  
"No!"

"Then, Fujima is just a… a… a sissy!!"

"WHAT??! Take that back!!"

Rukawa and Hanamichi exchanged weird looks.

"How about finishing that thing…" Hanamichi left the question hanged into the air, but Rukawa understood.

"Ok…" 

"Let's stop this!!" Maki exclaimed.

"You started this!!"  
"You did!!"

"Did not!!"  
"Did to!!"

The other's guys quarrelling was just a distant noise for them (ok, maybe Maki and Hanagata are a little OCC, but they're funny, aren't they??!).

Blue eyes into brown ones. 

They got closer, Hanamichi hugged Kaede around his hips, while the other brought his arms around his neck, caressing his nape. They closed their eyes and got closer…

"Rukawa!! Sakuragi!!"

"Who did start this?!!"

"WHAT??!!" the kitsune and the redhead growled in reply.

"He started the fight, didn't he?"

"No, it was him!!"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Hanamichi yelled at the top of his lungs then he turned to Rukawa and kissed him full on the lips. They parted only when the needed air.

"About time." mumbled a panting Rukawa.

"Not my fault, kitsune… Just the events."

"Mind repeating that?"

"Not at all."

Hanamchi kissed another time Rukawa, biting his lower lip gently, then entering his mouth with his tongue and caressing the other's. They both moaned and Rukawa hands reached the chest under Hanamichi's shirt.

"Damn clothes. Get in the way." the kitsune mumbled, taking off his lover's shirt, followed by his. He, then, laid on his back with Hanamichi who was kissing and licking his way down his neck and had just reached a nipple. He moaned loudly when the redhead licked it and…

Damn.

He forgot they got audience.

"Hanamichi… Maki and Hanagata they're…"

The two lovers looked towards the boys to find them with a nose bled. Actually, looking at the scene, they were thinking about their kois in a very… er… _sexy_ (yeah, but of course!!) way.

"Err… I think it's not the time nor the place to do this…" Hanamichi said, putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah…" Rukawa sounded disappointed.

"Hentais!" Hanamichi exclaimed "Watching us while we're… doing our… er… _business_…"

"It was you who started to kiss each other and strip!" Hanagata replied.

"But you shouldn't have looked!!"

"Hey!! Meal!!" a guard exclaimed.

"They want to kill us and they feed us…"

"We want you to be in a good shape…" the young guard exclaimed "…guys."

"Why is tha-- HIKOICHI?!!" Hanamichi exclaimed.

"Eheh… Hi Sakuragi-san…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" the redhead exclaimed.

"Speak more quietly, Sakuragi-san!!" Hikoichi whispered.

"Okay… What are you doing here, Hikoichi?"  
"I'm here to save you of course!!" the young boy exclaimed, smiling proudly.

The four prisoners looked at him in silence.

Then burst out laughing (except Rukawa of course). [Hikoichi: T_T No one takes me seriously!! Why?! Why?! Hanamichi: Maybe because of your face… Rukawa: Look who's talking Hanamichi: TEME!! KITSUNE!!!] 

Maki regained his seriousness.

"Nah. Serious. What are you doing here?"

"B…But I've already said that I'm here to save you…"

"How? Playing Schwarzenegger?" Rukawa asked "Or Rambo?"

"I like more Schwarzenegger than Rambo… He got beautiful muscles…" Hanamichi said

"I could get jealous…" the kitsune-boy said menacingly.

"No!! I have a plan!! Listen to me!!"

"Yeah?" They all said with scarce interest. However Hikoichi was too taken by his plan explanation to notice that.

"When you'll be taken to the execution there will be the Press, too!!" the younger boy said "And guess who's coming along?"

"Who?" Hanamichi asked, not really listening.

"My sister!!" he exclaimed "They'll hide some narcotic gas in the cam and poison everyone, then we'll free you and we'll run away!! Then? What do you think?!"  
"It might work…" Maki commented 

"For now it's the only possibility we have…" Hanamichi added "Let's do it!"  
"Okay!!" Hikoichi exclaimed "Now I have to go!! See you later, senpais!!" 

Angie: pppffffffAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! Poor Hikoichi!!! _wipes her eyes _I couldn't stop laughing!! AHHAHAH!! You surely think I'm mad, laughing of a silly fic of mine, _writing _it!! Sorry, but… ehehe… can't help!! And the scene with the sex… I'm really insane…

Hana-chan: Yes, you're insane… Let's call the Men in White!! 

[Will Smith and Tommy L. Jones from Men in Black arrive, only their suits are white]

J&K (those are their names, aren't they?): Here we are!!  
Angie: MMMMMMWWWWAHAHHA!! (Sephiroth Mad Laughter TM)

Hana-chan: Oh, Gosh…

Kaede-chan: Zzzzzzz…

Angie: Eh… Eh… eheh… eheheheh… ahahahahahahaha!!! _still laughing_


End file.
